The Johns Hopkins University Press will publish in book form the translation of Max Neuburger's Historical Developmentof Experimental Brain and Spinal Cord Physiology before Flourens, published originally in German in 1897 and translated for the first time in English by Edwin Clarke. The Press will edit the manuscript for publication; design the typography and physical features of the book; procure the composition, printing, and binding in manufacture of approximately 1200 copies of the book; supervise the schedule of book production; promote the sale of the book through sales representation, advertising, and other means; warehouse and ship books on order; and maintain accounting and other business procedures for editorial preparation, production, and distribution of the book.